Amores dormidos
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Rose Weasley está decidida a demostrarle a Scorpius Malfoy que, por muy Weasley que ella sea, también es capaz de seducir un chico y volverlo adicto a ella.
1. Un idiota encantador

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece enteramente a J. K. Rowling y yo lo utilizó sin ánimo de lucro. Por otro lado, los personajes de Ruby Boot y Adhara Zabini me pertenecen a mí y me reservo su uso.

_Este fic participa en el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2013" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación". _

**Dedicado a yrim**_. _

_Esta es la primera petición: un Scorpis M. / Rose W._

* * *

**Capítulo I: Un idiota encantador**

* * *

_Viernes por la tarde, 15 de Octubre de 2022, aula vacía_

No se llevaban tan mal.

—¡Por Merlín, Malfoy, has hecho trampa!

Bueno, no tan mal.

El joven Scorpius Malfoy, de dieciséis años vio cómo su alfil destrozaba el rey blanco de Rose Weasley, que lo miraba como si estuviera furiosa. Con esos ojos azules entrecerrados, los labios fruncidos en una mueca muy poco favorecedora y las mejillas medio rojas. Malfoy sacudió la cabeza y empezó a recoger las piezas de ajedrez desperdigadas por todas partes.

—Tuvo que haber sido una trampa —le espetó Rose.

—Lo que quieras, cariño. —Scorpius le guiñó un ojo, a modo de juego, viéndola enfurecer un poco más—. Lo que te deje dormir por las noches.

No notó el modo en el Rose se sonrojaba por un momento, o fingió no notarlo bastante hábilmente mientras seguía recogiendo las piezas que se volvían a unir para jugar otra partida. La joven Ravenclaw hizo lo propio recogiendo las piezas blancas y guardándolas.

No dijo nada, aun sintiendo en la boca del estómago el dolor de su derrota y su orgullo mancillado.

—La verdad es que eres el único oponente digno… —dijo, vacilante, en dirección a Scorpius. Bueno, eso podía traducirse como «eres el único oponente que no he conseguido vencer en ajedrez».

Pero le ganaría. Estaba segura. Llevaba casi un año intentándolo, desde que en quinto se había esparcido el rumor de que no había nadie capaz de ganarle a Rose Weasley en ajedrez y el muchacho rubio con el que nunca había cruzado más de dos palabras se había plantado enfrente de ella y le había dicho, con voz petulante, medio arrastrada: «Soy tan bueno como tú en ajedrez». Rose había pensado que en realidad Scorpius Malfoy no soportaba que alguien fuera mejor que él en cualquier cosa.

Pero la verdad es que Scorpius no era sólo tan bueno como ella jugando al ajedrez mágico: era mejor.

—Sólo dices eso porque no me has ganado, Weasley —espetó él. Aún la llamaba por su apellido, a pesar de que jugaban una partida bastante seguido. Cada dos semanas, o a veces antes.

—Te venceré la próxima vez, Malfoy…

—Lo que te deje dormir, Weasley.

Terminaron de guardar las piezas y Scorpius dobló el tablero por la mitad y se puso de pie. Siempre era lo mismo. No cruzaban más de un ciento de palabras cada que se veían porque Rose estaba obsesionada con ganarle y él con demostrar que no podría.

El orgullo hablaba. Y los dos tenían de sobra.

Pero… ¿siempre tenía que ser así?

—¡Scorpius!

El joven, que ya había comenzado a caminar, se volvió sorpresivamente hacia Rose. Para empezar, la chica nunca lo llamaba por su nombre. Nunca. Podían juntarse a jugar ajedrez una o dos veces cada quince días porque se habían aburrido de ganarle a los demás, pero eso no implicaba que fueran amigos o algo parecido…

—¿Qué? —alzó la ceja, una pequeña arruga se formó en su ceño. Rose se quedó viéndola antes de reaccionar apropiadamente.

—Hay una excursión a Hogsmeade… en dos semanas…

La ceja de Scorpius subió, mostrando una incredulidad que casi parecía ensayada. Sus ojos azules miraron a Rose como si la estuvieran examinando y entonces Rose empezó a sonrojarse un poco. Frunció los labios, frustrada por la reacción de la piel de su cara, sin poder creer que a sus dieciséis años, siguiera sin controlar eso.

—… pensé que… quizá… podríamos… —titubeaba mucho, pero nunca había hecho aquello antes. Y si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo… ¿a dónde se había ido toda la seguridad con la que le había gritado a aquel chico que había hecho trampa? Respiró hondo y decidió terminar aquello con más aplomo—: Ya sabes… podríamos vernos por ahí.

La ceja de Scorpius empezó a subir. Lentamente, pero a subir y algo dentro de la cabeza de Rose, su parte más analítica, le dijo que aquello no iba bien y que lo más sano era olvidarlo… momentáneamente. La incredulidad de Scorpius no cabía en su cara, quizá porque nunca, jamás, ninguna chica pelirroja con pecas y cabello desordenado le había dicho algo sobre «salir juntos» de aquella manera tan poco elegante.

—¡Oh! —medio gritó Rose. Que una cosa era saber lo que quería y otra que aquello funcionara—. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo!

Y se dio la vuelta y se marchó caminando a paso demasiado fuerte hasta su sala común mientras su sonrojo bajaba y ella volvía a tener el control de su piel. Pensaba, quizá sin razón, que Scorpius Malfoy era un idiota y que eso se ganaba porque le gustaba un chico con cabello rubio repeinado hacia atrás y rasgos tan… tan… ¡tan Malfoy!

* * *

_Sábado por la mañana, 16 de Octubre de 2022, Gran Comedor_

Había tres cosas que Rose apreciaba de Ruby Boot: una, que tuviera los pies en la tierra y no le diera soluciones descabelladas a sus problemas; dos, que fuera lo suficientemente buena en pociones como para evitar que Rose hiciera desastres en esa clase, la única materia que se le daba rematadamente mal, y tres, que se atreviera a cosas a las que Rose jamás se atrevería. La mayoría de ellas tenían que ver con chicos. Las de Rose, en particular, con chicos rubios presumidos, con el orgullo y el ego igual de crecido que el de ella, y Slytherin.

—Sí es que no lo puedo creer, Rose. —Ruby parecía a punto de estallar en carcajadas durante el desayuno del siguiente día, aunque Rose le agradeció infinitamente que no se riera—. Que lo hicieras así…

—¡No había otra forma! —le espetó ella.

—Es que… —empezó Ruby, sonriendo—, eso demuestra que la analítica, inteligente, habitualmente tranquila Rose Weasley, también puede perder los estribos cerca de Malfoy. —Enseñaba los dientes al sonreírle abiertamente—. ¿Qué harás ahora? —Rose Weasley negó con la cabeza, y Ruby chasqueó la lengua, impaciente—. Oh, con tu carácter fuerte está prohibido esconderse, Rose, —se encogió de hombros—, total, ya sabes lo que quieres y… como dicen por ahí: «el no ya lo tienes, lo de menos es volver a intentarlo».

—Ya. —Rose Weasley se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada—. Mi dignidad no piensa exactamente así…

—¡Linda, no creo que tú…! —Ruby no llegó a acabar.

—Weasley —fue la voz que la interrumpió. Una voz monótona, casi sin inflexiones, que pronunciaba las cosas con claridad y pertenecía a Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose contuvo la respiración un momento, sin saber si enterrar la cabeza en un hoyo, pero, finalmente, levantó la cabeza con resolución, bastante segura de sí misma.

—Malfoy —saludó—, ¿qué quieres?

Scorpius Malfoy se tomó su tiempo para responder, se sentó en la mesa mientras le dirigía a Ruby una mirada clara y entendible: «la conversación no es para ti». Ruby resopló antes de alejarse un poco, quedándose donde aún podía oír algo de lo que aquellos dos decían.

—Sólo quería saber algo…

—¿Qué? —ladró Rose.

—Nada…, sólo… —Miró hacia abajo y a Rose le pareció que lo hacía de manera total y completamente deliberada, como si quisiera esconder algo de nerviosismo. Pero eso era una tontería, aquel chico nunca se ponía nervioso con nada—. ¿Por qué sugeriste aquello de Hogsmeade?

Rose enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, asegurándose de que había oído bien.

—Lo de Hogsmeade… —insistió Scorpius—. Ya sabes… «vernos por ahí» —parafraseó, encogiéndose de hombros casi a propósito, como si con eso le quitara hierro al asunto—. Como… como invitándome a salir…

Rose Weasley parpadeó incrédula.

—En serio, Malfoy… —empezó.

—Ya sabes… —la interrumpió él—. Yo soy un Malfoy… tú… eres una Weasley… no estaría bien…

—¡Oh, maldita sea! —explotó Rose—. ¡Eres un imbécil!

Se puso en pie de mal humor, y, haciéndole una seña a Ruby, se encaminó hacia la salida, dejando a Scorpius solo. No sabía cómo, pero le iba a demostrar que podía salir con una Weasley como ella.

Aunque él fuera un idiota.

«Un idiota encantador», se corrigió.


	2. Sonrisas llenas de dudas

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece enteramente a J. K. Rowling y yo lo utilizó sin ánimo de lucro. Por otro lado, los personajes de Ruby Boot y Adhara Zabini me pertenecen a mí y me reservo su uso.

* * *

**Capítulo II: Sonrisas llenas de dudas**

* * *

_Lunes por la mañana, 18 de Octubre de 2022, Gran Comedor_

Su prima, Adhara Zabini, un año menor que él, sabía cómo desesperarlo. Era experta en eso. Debajo de los ojos verdes y la piel achocolatada había un alma cruel y retorcida, escondida bajo la nariz afiladita y el cabello lacio y oscuro. Adhara tenía una mirada que a simple vista podía parecer dulce, pero Scorpius sabía que había mucho más allá. Y, como él hubiera deseado, no era simple picardía, porque parecía saberlo absolutamente todo sobre él.

—¿Te gusta, no?

—¡No! —exclamó él cuando la descubrió con una sonrisa cómplice porque había descubierto lo que él miraba en la mesa de Ravenclaw con atención: aquella mata de cabello y pecas llamada Rose Weasley.

—Pues si quieres mi opinión, yo no saldría a la calle con semejante peinado. —Adhara se encogió de hombros, fingiendo no oír el «no» tajante que Scorpius le había dirigido—. Pero no puedo cuestionar tus gustos. —Siguió desayunando, como si nada.

—Adhara, ella no me gusta —repitió, pero su mirada se dirigió por inercia a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde ella estaba sentada con una chica medio regordeta de cabello castaño que usaba lentes, Ruby y se sorprendió pensando que, en sí, Rose Weasley no era fea. Tenía ese cabello desordenado por todos lados, pero que era de un tono rojo muy llamativo y los ojos azules profundos y, como siempre los tenía muy abiertos, eran muy bonitos. Por lo demás, tenía las mejillas recubiertas de pecas, pero eso la hacía ver dulce.

—Ya, si me lo repites cuando no te las estés comiendo con la mirada, te creo —le aseguró Adhara, que, con una sonrisa torcida que denotaba su diversión lo miraba con esa cara de «a mí no me engañas»—. En serio, ¿por qué lo niegas tanto? Además, bueno… creo que está loca por ti, o algo así.

—Claro que no.

—Que sí…. —Adhara negó con la cabeza, y puso una cara que dejaba bastante claro lo que pensaba de Scorpius en ese momento—. A veces eres muy idiota, ¿eh? ¡Si te invitó a ir a Hogsmeade!

Scorpius frunció el cejo, dibujando unas desagradables arrugas en su frente, pero no respondió nada y aquello pareció darle pie a Adhara a seguir.

—De verdad, Scorpius, simplemente deberías aceptar la invitación que te ofrece —sugirió la muchacha de piel morena—. Así quizá sería más productivo que estar comiéndotela con la mirada, imaginando como es debajo de ese uniforme.

—¡Yo no… —«la imagino sin el uniforme!» Nunca terminó de decirlo. El rubor de sus mejillas lo delató de manera bastante obvia. Sin embargo, ya no podían seguir discutiendo ese tema sin pies ni cabeza. A él podía gustarle. O algo parecido. Pero no iba a ir a Hogsmeade con ella. No—. Adhara —empezó, con voz más seria, una vez que el rubor se hubo borrado de sus blancas mejillas—, no saldré con ella. ¿Un Malfoy y una Weasley? ¿En qué mundo vives?

Adhara pareció molestarse.

—Lo dices como si fuera pecado mortal —hizo un mohín con la nariz y bajo la vista, habitualmente orgullosa, hacia su plato—, que te guste uno de ellos. Idiota.

Entonces Scorpius se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Adhara a veces era muy sensible bajo la coraza que cargaba encima de ella, esa que la hacía parecer cínica y a veces hasta un poco cruel; sobre todo si estaba con él, que era el único chico en todo el colegio que conocía sus secretos. Era todo lo que hubiera sido una «mejor amiga» para Adhara, porque la chica simplemente no parecía congeniar con las chicas de su curso y se quejaba de que los hombres sólo eran unos idiotas hormonados.

—No es pecado mortal —corrigió.

—Ya, pero no te parece bien —insistió ella, aun evadiéndole la mirada.

—No…, Adhara…

—Ya, es malo para ti, pero para mí no —musitó ella—, ¿es eso lo que piensas decir para consolarme aunque no lo creas? —Se puso en pie antes de que Scorpius tuviera tiempo de responder—. Hazte un favor y dile que sí —siguió—. A mí quizá no me guste mucho, pero seguro es buena chica… —sonrió levemente, sin dejar ver sus dientes—. Me voy, tengo Pociones y Slughorn es un pesado.

Scorpius asintió sin saber qué más decir. Sabía perfectamente por qué Adhara se había molestado y tenía que ver con un chico rubio de cuarto año que, en la mesa de Gryffindor, estaba sentado al lado del cabello rojo ardiente de Lily Potter. Louis Weasley.

* * *

_Lunes por la tarde, 18 de Octubre de 2022, fuera del aula de Aritmancia_

Era tonto. Simple y llanamente. Tonto. Al menos así lo veía Rose Weasley, claro, pero no podía dejar de pensar que lo que Ruby le había dicho tenía un punto: «Ya lo sabe, lo menos que puedes hacer es insistir». Así que, armándose de valor, iba a hacerlo. Posiblemente las dos últimas veces que había hablado con él se había puesto roja y los nervios le habían ganado, pero eso no iba a volver a pasar. Ella sabía exactamente lo que quería y no se iba a rendir hasta no conseguirlo.

Así que se acercó después de la última clase que compartían ese día: Arirtmancia, una clase que sólo tomaban unos pocos estudiantes de Ravenclaw, una chica de Hufflepuff y Scorpius y dos chicos más de Slytherin. Rose apenas si los conocía de vista.

—Oye… —interrumpió a Scorpius cuando ya se marchaba y este se dio la vuelta con una mirada interrogante, esperando a que ella hablara. Cuando ella lo notó, empezó a hablar con tropezones, pero más segura de lo que iba a decirle—. Lo siento por lo del otro día… ya sabes… —«no te trabes, Rose, no quedes como tonta», se recordó—, lo de invitarte a Hogsmeade. —Sonrió, un poco más segura de sí misma—. Quizá fue un poco precipitado… —se encogió de hombros—. No tenías por qué darte cuenta de esa manera de que…

Scorpius terminó por ella, un poco cohibido por estar teniendo esa conversación, pero Rose supuso que era lo normal. Que ella lo había arrastrado hasta ese extremo de la conversación. Ella, que insistía en ser clara y analítica.

—… te gusto.

Rose sonrió un poco nerviosamente, pero esa vez no se sonrojo.

—Sí… eso… —dijo—. Yo, lo siento por eso, y todo.

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte —el tono de Scorpius le sonaba impersonal, más profesional que otra cosa, y eso le dolía, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente. Ella quería a Scorpius Malfoy y eso era todo.

—Te puse incomodo, ¿no? —Ella se encogió de hombros y cuando volteó a verlo descubrió que un pequeño rubor inundaba sus mejillas blancas e inmaculadas—. De hecho soy una tonta, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo… —sonrió nerviosamente, enseñando un par de dientes—; lo siento, lo siento, es mi obsesión por dejarlo todo en claro… quizá en estos temas… —Sacudió la cabeza.

—En serio, Rose, no tienes por qué disculparte.

Scorpius Malfoy sonrió. A Rose no se le escapó que era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre.

—Tienes una linda sonrisa, ¿sabes?

Se lo soltó y se fue caminando rápidamente antes de que él pudiera alcanzarla o detenerla.

Él se quedó allí parado, con las palabras «Tú también tienes una linda sonrisa» atoradas en la garganta, acalladas por ese pensamiento que lo perseguía desde hacía días: «No debes mancillar el apellido Malfoy». Pero ya no estaba muy seguro de aquello.


	3. Aceptación

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece enteramente a J. K. Rowling y yo lo utilizó sin ánimo de lucro. Por otro lado, los personajes de Ruby Boot y Adhara Zabini me pertenecen a mí y me reservo su uso.

* * *

**Capítulo III: Aceptación**

* * *

_Jueves, a la hora de la comida, 21 de Octubre de 2022, Gran Comedor._

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? —Adhara sonreía malévolamente, con esa cara de «se algo que tú no» combinada con su tono habitual—. Digo, Scorpius, no es que hayas desnudado a una…

—No estoy pensando eso…

—… mujer con la mirada antes, porque todos los hombres lo hacen —continúo Adhara, fingiendo no oír ningún tipo de interrupción por parte de su primo—. Pero ya sabes, esta vez eres más insistente… Así que, tienes que confesar. —Adhara se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Un hechizo? ¿Un filtro de amor…? No, no, Rose Weasley es demasiado santurrona para eso. Y atractivo natural no tiene, por favor, ve ese cabello, parece un nido de pájaros, cuanto menos, y las pecas… una cara cubierta con pecas.

—Tiene ojos lindos.

Scorpius Malfoy se arrepintió de aquellas palabras en cuanto las dijo. Lo sabía perfectamente, todo empezaba con un «Tiene ojos lindos» y terminaba con un «Papá, voy a casarme con una Weasley». No, eso no pasaba. No iba a haber Malfoys pelirrojos merodenado por la mansión a la siguiente generación y, sin duda, mucho menos pecosos. Aunque si tuvieran esos ojos azules profundos, de esos que parecen conocer todas las respuestas.

—Lo siento, Scorpius, ¿qué dijiste? —preguntó Adhara intencionalmente—. Es que no escuché muy bien.

Había dejado la comida a un lado y lo miraba con mucho interés.

—Nada.

—No oí, de verdad.

—No dije nada.

—¡Scorpius!

—¡Adhara!

Se quedaron mirándose un segundo, un segundo en el que Scorpius leyó la victoria en los ojos de Adhara demasiado claramente. Leyó las palabras que iba a decir su prima a continuación y quiso taparse los oídos, borrarlas para siempre, olvidarlas, hacerse pequeño y desaparecer para no oír nada, pero no le quedó más remedio que escuchar la cruda verdad en la voz de Adhara.

—Rose te gusta. Mucho. —Adhara sonrió y Scorpius se pintó de rojo, volteando, disimuladamente, hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw donde Rose estaba terminando de comer y se ponía en pie.

Él llevaba toda la semana, desde que ella lo había emboscado en Aritmacia, ignorándola como podía y ella haciendo exactamente lo contrario. Lo saludaba, le hablaba, imperceptiblemente le dedicaba alguna caída de ojos, una mirada acompañada de una risita que casi quería decir «lo sé, sé que te gusto» y se regodeaba de eso. Palabras amables, miradas furtivas. Si le preguntaran, Scorpius diría que Rose Weasley se asemejaba a un troll en el arte de la seducción, pero lo cierto es que, muy dentro de sí, sabía que ya estaba en su juego.

—No-me-gusta —masculló en dirección a Adhara—. No.

—Oh, vamos, idiota que tengo por primo, el primer paso se llama aceptación. —Volvió por unos momentos a hincarle el diente al pollo que estaba comiendo y Scorpius respiró tranquilo sin oír su voz acusadora, que sabía más de él que él mismo, hasta que Adhara se tragó el bocado y volvió a la carga—. Vamos, repite después de mí: «Me gusta Rose».

—No lo haré.

—Oh, vamos, no seas un aburrido.

—Que no.

—Haz lo que quieras, entonces —le espetó Adhara, terminando el último bocado de pollo, que ya estaba tibio, y poniéndose en pie—. Yo me voy. Tengo transformaciones con Lovecraft. —Empezó a recoger sus cosas, y antes de irse, aun le dirigió una mirada a su primo—: Hazte un favor y acéptalo. Quizá no dure, quizá no te cases con ella, quizás sí y tengas hijos pelirrojos. Créeme cuando te digo que a tus padres les va a importar lo mismo que si fuera Elektra Nott o el calamar gigante.

Y se marchó.

* * *

_Viernes, por la tarde, 22 de Octubre, en la biblioteca._

Aquel día lo sorprendió. Había intentado peinarse, o algo así. Su cabello no estaba tan enmarañado como otros días, pero, por supuesto, seguía siendo un desastre. Se quedó viéndola un momento, sonriendo para sí. Cuando su cerebro decidió volver, se dio cuenta de que estaba allí, parado, con un libro sobre Transformaciones en la mano, mirándola, a ella, Rose Weasley, como un bobo enamorado, y se gritó a sí mismo.

«¡Quita esa sonrisa, joder, que es Rose Weasley!»

Sin embargo, se acercó a ella cuando hubo borrado la sonrisa, con curiosidad. Carraspeó al llegar al borde de la mesa donde ella estaba sentada, completamente sola.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —le preguntó.

Ella alzó la vista, sorprendida, asintiendo. Él cayó en la cuenta de que sólo compartían mesa cuando jugaban ajedrez y se quedó un momento clavado en el suelo, sin atinar a moverse, pero sacudió la cabeza y se sentó. Se repitió un par de veces que no es como si se fueran a casar algún día o…

«Cuantas tonterías pienso, por Salazar…», se dijo a si mismo.

Rose volvió la vista al libro y él abrió el suyo, respirando para concentrarse. No lo logró. Habiendo leído exactamente tres párrafos de longitud casi infinita, tres renglones y cuatro palabras sin haber entendido absolutamente nada de la transfiguración humana, alzó la vista y se encontró con que el enmarañado cabello de Rose Weasley estaba frente a él.

Nunca había visto tan de cerca, ni con tanta atención aquella tonalidad de cabello, tan rojo, tan hermoso. Scorpius supuso que, cuando le daba el sol, se vería increíble.

Fue cuando Rose alzó la mirada y lo descubrió mirándola. Examinándola.

Él carraspeó en aquel segundo eterno y alzó la mano, dubitativo, señalando el cabello de Rose.

—Se ve bien.

Casi se atragantó con las palabras, creyendo que nunca llegarían a salir de su garganta, que se quedarían atascadas para siempre en la tráquea, en las cuerdas vocales… que huirían al llegar a la lengua y los dientes. Pero no se fueron y él las pronunció con su habitual tono de voz, con superioridad.

Rose Weasley se sonrojó y se llevó una mano al cabello.

—Gracias…

Como Scorpius había predicho antes: Rose Weasley no sabía nada sobre seducción. Pero sabía lo que quería y era a él. Y él, irremediablemente, había caído adicto a ella, a sus gestos, sus miradas, esas muecas que hacía al escribir sobre el pergamino, sin darse cuenta. Adicto a una Weasley.

Volvió la vista al libro, pero su cabeza voló más allá.

«Me gusta Rose Weasley», pensó, para sí.

Como había dicho Adhara, el primer paso era aceptar que tenía una adicción.


	4. Besos y ajedrez

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece enteramente a J. K. Rowling y yo lo utilizó sin ánimo de lucro. Por otro lado, los personajes de Ruby Boot y Adhara Zabini me pertenecen a mí y me reservo su uso.

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Besos y ajedrez**

* * *

_Domingo, 24 de Octubre, a la hora de la comida, Gran Comedor_

—Lo tienes en la palma de tu mano —dijo Ruby Boot, analizándolo con su ojo experto, y Rose, lejos de creerle, la miraba escéptica. Es verdad que Scorpius se portaba mejor con ella y a veces incluso desvíaba la mirada cuando ella lo descubría mirándola, pero eso no significaba que estuviera muriéndose por ella.

—Pues yo no vuelvo a decláramele —aseguró Rose.

No estaba muy segura de que fuera a cumplirlo, eso sí, pero ya había pasado bastante pena la primera vez, a pesar de tener los dos pies sobre la tierra. Había sentido que se iba a morir o que se la iba a tragar la tierra y casi lo habría preferido porque después Malfoy había dejado en claro que, aunque no se llevaran mal, estaban en estratos sociales totalmente diferentes.

«Eso sí que es ser idiota», volvió a pensar Rose. Pero bueno… a la mejor Ruby tenía razón y se le quitaba la idiotez.

—Pues has lo que quieras, Rose —le dijo Ruby mientras se ponía en pie. Ya había acabado de comer—. Quedé de ayudar a Terence con Transformaciones y… bueno, no creo que quieras venir a ver como hace un desastre… —le sonrió—. ¿Nos vemos al rato?

Rose asintió mientras apuraba para terminar la comida. No sabía que haría después, pero probablemente Albus y ella fueran a tirarse un rato a las orillas del lago, como cada domingo. Mientras pensaba en eso, un carraspeo la interrumpió. Al alzar la cabeza se encontró con el rubio cabello, repeinado hacia atrás, de Scorpius Malfoy, una cara que no supo cómo clasificar y un tablero de ajedrez frente a ella.

—Como te vi sola, —se encogió de hombros—, pensé que no tenías nada que hacer —dijo él. Y volvió a encogerse de hombros, como si en realidad no tuviera por qué estar allí o no supiera porque, en ese momento, estaba mirando atentamente a Rose, proponiéndole una partida.

Ella sonrió. Una sonrisa cuidada, como a veces había visto hacer a su pelirroja prima mayor, Victoire, que era arrebatadoramente guapa. No estuvo segura de haber imitado el gesto bien, así que, antes de ruborizarse, apuró la última cucharada de comida y asintió mientras Scorpius se sentaba y empezaba a sacar las piezas. Le cedió las blancas.

Rose sonrió mientras movía el primer peón.

Le ganó arrolladoramente por primera vez a Scorpius Malfoy un cuarto de hora después. No podía creer su suerte.

—Bien jugado… —dijo, casi automáticamente, mientras Scorpius empezaba a recoger las piezas. Era también la primera vez que no le gritaba que había hecho trampa y miraba fijamente el tablero que se iba quedando vacío, quizá porque aún no había acabado de asimilar su victoria.

—Te ganaré la próxima vez, Rose —él le sonrió.

—Lo que te deje dormir —ella le correspondió la sonrisa de igual manera—, Scorpius. Era claro que algún día te tenía que ganar.

Él terminó de recoger las piezas rápidamente, ayudado por Rose, y se puso en pie casi al mismo tiempo que ella. Eran los únicos que quedaban en el comedor.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó él.

Él nunca le había preguntado eso. Siempre se separaban después de la partida de ajedrez, que casi siempre ganaba Scorpius. Pero bueno, aquel día parecía que nada acontecería según lo que ellos consideraban normal.

—Iba a buscar a Albus… —explicó ella—. Tenemos la costumbre de tirarnos a las orillas del lago si no tenemos nada mejor que hacer. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó Scorpius.

Rose no contestó inmediatamente. Albus y Scorpius no se soportaban, pero los dos eran lo suficientemente civilizados como para no pelearse si ella estaba allí. Así que al final, sin tenerlas todas consigo, sonrió.

—Si quieres —respondió.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del castillo, que a esas horas estaba casi vacío. Muchos estudiantes disfrutaban del aire en el exterior y otros se apresuraban a terminar las tareas que habían aplazado toda la semana en sus salas comunes o en la biblioteca. Rose y Scorpius caminaron en silencio casi un minuto hasta que él se animó a romper el silencios.

—Rose…

—¿Sí?

—Oye… —parecía que le costaba seguir, porque no sabía que decir, o cómo decirlo—. Oye, lo siento por… lo del otro día… —soltó, finalmente—. Cuando…

—Ey, no importa.

Rose había completado en su mente lo que había querido decir Scorpius y no quería oírlo, no de nuevo. Porque él la había rechazado. Era agua pasada…

—Rose…

La tomó de la mano.

A Rose, que había imaginado tantas veces ese momento, se le cortó la respiración por un segundo. Su cerebro se quedó en blanco mientras una sonrisa pugnaba por pintarse en sus labios. Vio todo acontecer en cámara lenta, como Scorpius dudaba, se pasaba la lengua por los labios antes de volver a hablar.

—… la verdad es que… no sé por qué dije aquello.

Volvió a trabarse. Rose pensó que nunca antes había visto de aquella manera al orgulloso Scorpius Malfoy, cuyo ego rivalizaba con el de ella, y se rio para sus adentros, con un poco de nerviosismo, porque aquella situación la asustaba, a la vez que le hacía una ilusión que nadie alcanzaba a imaginar.

No alcanzó a oír las palabras que siguieron porque a Scorpius Malfoy se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta y entonces la estaba besando. A Rose aquel beso la tomó por sorpresa, aquel momento que había esperado tanto tiempo, desde que una tarde se había dado cuenta de que Scorpius Malfoy le gustaba y no deseaba otra cosa más que salir con él. Y ahora eran un amasijo de labios y piel, en medio de un pasillo desierto de Hogwarts.

Sus labios bailaban exactamente el mismo ritmo, el mismo compás. Danzaban con el mismo vaivén. Él enterró sus manos en el cabello de la pelirroja, mientras que ella le recorrió la espalda. La besó con avidez, como si sólo de aquella manera se atreviera a demostrarle lo que sentía por ella.

Cuando se separaron, él la abrazó, y sin mirarla, soltó las siguientes palabras:

—Por Salazar, Rose, eres adictiva… ¿te lo han dicho?

Rose soló pudo soltar una risa nerviosa, sin saber que decir. Tanto tiempo imaginando aquel momento, tanto tiempo intentando gustarle a Scorpius Malfoy y al final, no sabía ni siquiera que hacer.

—Nunca… —reconoció finalmente.

«Porque nunca me ha gustado nadie como tú».

Scorpius Malfoy respiró hondo y se separó de ella. Le sonrió y, con aquel mismo tono, como si aquello fuera un sueño, habló.

—Oye… lo de ir a Hogsmeade… —musitó—, ¿sigue en pie?

A Rose se le iluminó aún más la sonrisa, y asintió.

Él volvió a besarla, como si deseara fundirse en sus labios por siempre.

Nunca llegaron al lago.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos, el primer Scorse de mi vida, y debo decir que lo hice con un montón de cariño y me divertí un montón, a pesar de todos los quebraderos de cabeza que me provocó.**

**Espero, Yrim, que te haya gustado mucho y que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. **

**Los agradecimientos se van enteritos para Bell Potter, porque sin ella, yo nunca habría visto la luz al final del túnel cuando no supe cómo escribir el final. Porque no hay mejor lectora que ella, que se lleva la primicia de todo lo que escribo. **

**Eres la mejor beta del mundo, aunque solo leas, y me des ideas y por eso, gracias. **

**Nea Poulain.**


End file.
